ABC's of NaruSaku
by spazzgirl
Summary: NaruSaku drabbles based on the alphabet. Rated T to be safe
1. A: Alone

**ABC's of NaruSaku**

**Hello people Spazzgirl here with a new story. Yes I know I still have my M-rated drabble story still going on, I do have a idea for the next chapter, but it's going to be a while for me to write it. So to make up for barely updating and not being here as much, I shall give you all a new story.**

**Reason I'm doing a NaruSaku ABC fanfic is that I've been reading some Pokeshipping and Soul Eater (preferably SoulxMaka) ABC stories, so I decided to give it a try you know? I'm not sure if this has even been done for NaruSaku stories, so if I copy any ideas for any letters I do apologize in advance. I don't really go through reading all the rated NaruSaku fanfics here on the website.**

**Anyways this is my little graduation present to all of you, yup that's right Spazz finally finished all four years, all I have left is the graduation ceremony 8D. **

**This story will be rated T to be on the safe side. I do have some letter drabbles already plotted in my head but some will need time to create and stuff. Also I do apologize if some of them won't make sense, trust me when I read these ABC fanfics, some of the chapters don't make sense but whatever XD.**

**Disclaimer: **Did I ever mention that I never did own Naruto?

**Oh yeah, Naruto and Sakura will be 18 in every chapter and in the Shinobi world only, I will change their age when needed to.**

* * *

><p><strong>A: Alone<strong>

Alone

That's all he's ever been in his whole entire life

Alone

That is until he met the girl of his dreams

She had the most beautiful emerald eyes and the softest pink hair

Oh how much he loved to touch her hair and let it slip between his strong fingers, feeling its silky and smooth texture

Ever since he and Sakura had started dating at the age of 16, much to Naruto's delight especially when he was recently promoted to Chunin level, he loved to spend every day with his beautiful girlfriend. He couldn't stand the thought of her not standing by his side every day and waking up in the morning just to see her beautiful smile.

That was until today

It was a simple mission, try to find Sasuke's whereabouts, well they did and they ended up finding Sasuke himself

It turned out into an all out brawl between the raven haired and the spiky blond, it was going all too well, until Sasuke had secretly summoned a Shadow Clone to attack Naruto from behind, if it wasn't for Sakura spotting the clone, Naruto would've been done for. The blond had turned around and as soon as he saw the black blur coming his way, he also spotted the sight of blood being splattered.

Whose blood was it that had just been spilled?

It wasn't Naruto's blood

No it wasn't

Instead it was the blood of the girl he had love

The girl who meant everything to him

Just having her meant so much more than being Hokage

Sakura's blood had been the one that had been spilled

Right in front of those surprised cerulean eyes

Before Sakura fell down to the ground, Naruto quickly caught her and on his knees he cradled her dying body.

He didn't want to believe it

He just didn't want to

"Sakura-chan why," the blond chocked out, why did it have to be her?

The rosette smiled softly and gently placed a hand on his cheek, "It's because I love Naruto."

With those few words, it was the last time he heard her beautiful voice, the life in those emerald eyes, and the color in her soft silky skin were all gone. He gripped her lifeless body close to him and began to rock back and forth, tears spilling hotly from his eyes, his voice becoming hoarse as he cried.

Why did it have to be her?

Why did it have to be the girl he loved the most, to sacrifice her own life just to save his own?

Naruto let out a strangle cry that resembled that of an animal, it was haunting just to hear it, it made Sai and Yamato shiver.

The blond fully realized that he was now truly all alone

The loneliness that had haunted him from his childhood

Until Sakura became his lover and girlfriend, was when the feel of loneliness and disappeared

Now that she was truly gone, gone from his life and his now shattered and aching heart

The feeling had come back

Forever

He looked up from his lifeless lover and his eyes rested on the one who killed his Sakura

Cerulean eyes now turned into murderous red eyes as they set their eyes upon the real Sasuke, not the clone that had recently been dispelled. Long canines began to show, whisker marks becoming darker, and a murderous aura so dark and evil, that it even made Sasuke flinch a bit.

Naruto had never believed in revenge, but now he wanted spilled blood

The blood that belonged to the murder of his Sakura

Maybe killing Sasuke would numb the pain of being alone

Yes that theory would be tested after he gently placed Sakura's body on the ground

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>And the first drabble is done, wow way to start off a story with killing Sakura, I know I'm cruel T^T<strong>

**I apologize for any grammatical error and for anything that did not make sense lol**

**Originally I was going to have this chapter based on Anger but I thought Alone would've been better, or maybe Anger, grr I can't choose *slams head against keyboards* **

**Anyways I think reviews are nice, yes? **

**Hey did you know that there's a button at the end of every chapter of each story?**

**Yes the button that's at the bottom of this page**

**Did you know every time you press it, it makes me feel all good inside?**

**Would you like to know the name of the button?**

**It's called THE REVIEW BUTTON!**


	2. B: banana, bras, buns

**ABC's of NaruSaku**

**Hello all and welcome to the second chapter of the ABC challenge**

**I would like to thank all who reviewed, favorite and put this story on their alerts**

**Since this is the letter "B" chapter I had so many ideas but only three really got to me, so this chapter will contain 4 drabbles for the letter "B" the orders will be from banana, bra, and 2 buns**

**Note that the 2 buns drabbles will contain different scenarios **

**Disclaimer: **Naruto is the sole property of Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p><strong>1. B: Bananas<strong>

He couldn't help it

He just couldn't help it

It was torture to what Sakura was doing to him. She had no idea how much pain she was causing him all because of some sticking fruit she kept putting in and out of her mouth.

A freaking banana

He was jealous of a freaking banana

He found it cute when he spotted Sakura was sucking on the fruit but now it was just plain and annoying and _mean_. He would watch intensely as her tongue would lick the banana and how it would go inside of her mouth. Naruto could hear the faint sucking noises she was making as she savored the delicious fruit. The blond couldn't help but twitch in annoyance and yet something inside of him was stirring.

He would grip his pants as he watched her from the corner of his eye, while trying oh so hard to concentrate on watching television. Naruto had saved a lot of money from his missions to buy a nice flat screen T.V. though he found it annoying when Sakura would watch her soap operas he had no idea why she liked those shows. Right now he was trying to concentrate on a movie that he had rented this morning. So far trying to distract himself was failing, and so he grabbed a handful of popcorn from the bowl that was on the coffee table, and started mumbling to himself.

Sakura happily hummed to herself as she was enjoying her delicious banana. "Naruto you should really try bananas, they're so good and tasty."

And with that the bowl of popcorn of knocked onto the floor along with Sakura's unbitten banana.

* * *

><p><strong>2. B: Bra<strong>

Bras were the greatest thing known to women

They helped support their breast and keeping them bound so they wouldn't be a distraction

Sakura loved wearing black lacy bras

They made her feel sexy

And delicious in Naruto's case or was it Kyuubi's, eh who knows

Oh how Sakura loved her bras

On the other hand Naruto hated those pieces of clothing

Oh how much he despised them

He didn't mind seeing Sakura wearing bras at all

No not at all

The only time when bras became a problem to him was when he was having sex with Sakura. Whenever he would kiss her up to her chest, those damn bras were always in the way. He could never unclip them, he felt like those bras were teasing him from being able to hold his Sakura's perfect breast in his callous hands.

"Naruto what's wrong," Sakura was starting to worry for what was taking Naruto so long.

The blond let out an annoyed growl, "I HATE THESE DAMN BRAS!" With that Naruto used his wind element to cut the dratted piece of clothing.

"BAKA THESE WERE MY FAVORITE," his actions had earned him a punch in the face, causing poor Naruto be unconscious and denied of sex from Sakura for a while.

Well three weeks to be exact

Yup Naruto came to a conclusion that he hated bras

It was a good thing he didn't mention to Sakura that she shouldn't wear bras anymore

Oh that would've earned Naruto two months of no sex

The poor blond

* * *

><p><strong>3. B: Buns (1)<strong>

Naruto would never admit to anyone but he loved buns

Yes he loved buns

He found them interesting

The blond loved the feeling of touching them

The nice smooth texture buns had

He loved how perfectly round they were

And he really loved how delicious they tasted

Yes tasted

Naruto always loved the burst of flavors the buns gave off every time they entered his mouth. He would savor the buns he was given. Sakura watched as her boyfriend kept stroking the bun in his hand.

She was very worried for his health

* * *

><p><strong>4. B: Buns (2)<strong>

The blond watched as it grew

He was so amazed of how big it got

Despite it being big, he was shocked how smooth the surface felt

He wasn't sure on how he should feel to be honest but it made him happy, really happy. He had never expected it to get bigger but then again, there were two buns in the oven.

Probably because of the Kyuubi

Yup Naruto had found out that his girlfriend Sakura was pregnant, with twins. He was shocked to say the least when he found out he was going to have twin babies. So each month Naruto would watch how big Sakura's stomach would get, he had a theory that if a woman was going to have twins, her stomach would be double the size of that of a single child.

He just hoped that he was able to take care of two kids, especially since they were his.

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>I'll admit I had loads of fun writing these drabbles, the first buns drabble was supposed to be completely different with Sakura asking Naruto "Would you like some buns?"<strong>

**And Naruto replying "Yeah yours"**

**Meaning he would prefer a piece of Sakura's ass XD. I felt bad for Naruto during the bra drabble, you should feel bad for him too lol. **

**Anyways I apologize for any grammatical errors and anything that might've confused the hell out of you**


	3. C: Cherries

**ABC's of NaruSaku**

**Hello people I'm sorry I haven't updated this story in a while, I was having a hard time coming up with this chapter but after listening "My First Kiss" by 30h3! Feat Kesha I finally got some inspiration.**

**I also posted up two Soul Eater stories as well, so please be sure to check them out as well XD. I don't know when I'll be updating "Hot" but hopefully I'll get a new chapter up before I leave for vacation this weekend.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto is the sole property of Masashi Kishimoto

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>C: Cherries<strong>

"Hmm, it says here that if you can tie a knot of a cherry stem it proves you're a good kisser. I would really like to know if it that's true." Sakura said as she put down her girl magazine she had gotten from the store today. But poor Sakura she would never know if it was true. "I wonder where Naruto is," the rosette looked around their apartment searching for her boyfriend.

He was gone for two hours she didn't know why it was taking Naruto so long to get back from the grocery store today. He did say he was just getting some ice cream, so what was taking him so long.

"Sakura-chan I'm home," the rosette looked up and saw her Naruto standing in the door way.

She sighed and stood up with her arms across her chest. "What was taking you so long?"

"Well I just remembered we were out of cherries so I decided to buy more." The blond said holding up a bag of freshly picked cherries.

"Oh thank you Naruto-kun," she happily kissed his cheek causing the blond to blush.

"You're welcome Sakura-chan," then Naruto remembered something, "Hey Sakura-chan you want to see a cool trick that I can do?"

This got Sakura curious, "Sure go ahead."

The blond took a cherry from the bag, Sakura saw him take the stem off and put it in his mouth, after a few seconds he took the stem out which was now in the form of a knot. "See I can make the stem of a cherry into a knot, isn't that cool?"

Then an evil plan formed in her head, "Hey Naruto-kun you want to help me with something?"

"Uh sure thing Sakura-chan," too bad the blond was too oblivious to see the evil smirk on his girlfriend's face.

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's so short, I decided to leave the chapter as it was. I always wanted to write a one-shot about this cute little fact, so I hope you enjoyed it<strong>


End file.
